


Lächeln

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fishing, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Gunshot Wounds, Louisiana, Memories, Music, Smile
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Früher hat er oft gelächelt. Bis er es verlernte. (Chris' POV)





	Lächeln

**Author's Note:**

> Als kleine Pause von der Uni lade ich hier wieder ein Werk vom letzten Jahr hoch :)  
> Ich finde es im Film ziemlich augenfällig, wie selten Chris lächelt (und auch einige der anderen, aber er auf jeden Fall). Das einzige "richtige" Lächeln von ihm gibt es, als Chico sie mit den Fischen überrascht. Korrigiert mich, wenn ich mich irre^^ Jedenfalls, ich wollte dieses Thema näher beleuchten, und nun ist mir ein Rahmen dafür eingefallen. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch.

Früher habe ich oft gelächelt.

Wenn bei mir ein Fisch anbiss.  
 _Schau, Vater! Ein ganz Großer!_

Wenn wir abends musizierten und der Sumpf dadurch weniger dunkel war.

Wenn ich für einen weiteren Tagesritt gen Westen in den Sattel stieg.  
 _Anfangs zumindest._

Irgendwann habe ich es verlernt.

_Als ich erstmals angeschossen wurde._

_Als ein weiterer meiner Freunde vorzeitig starb._

_Als ich begriff, dass es niemanden kümmern würde, wenn ich nicht mehr aufstehe._

Vielleicht war es in einem dieser Augenblicke. Oder nach ihnen allen. Oder einem anderen. Ich merke nur, dass ich manchmal kurz davorstehe und es oft, so oft, nicht tue.


End file.
